El Doctor en San Fernando (1)
by Liana21
Summary: El Doctor, en su busqueda de Clara Oswald aterriza la TARDIS en un pequeno barrio de Madrid llamado San Fernando. Tras una serie de casualidades y equivocos, acaba uniendose a dos policias en la resolucion de un misterioso asesinato.


El Doctor estaba trabajando en la TARDIS cuando una campanilla llamo su atencion.

-Te tengo, Clara-Dijo mientras miraba lo que decia la pantalla de la consola, e inmediatamente empieza a moverse a traves de la consola moviendo mandos y pulsando botones para ir a las coordenadas que el sistema de busqueda de la TARDIS le habia dado.

-Vamos a ver que tenemos por aqui-DIjo EL Doctor- Distrito de San Fernando, Madrid, Espana, en el 2004.

El Doctor salio de la TARDIS y vio que estaba aparcada un callejon en lo que parecia la parte de atras de una discoteca.

-Lo siento-DIjo EL Doctor acariciando la puerta de la TARDIS- la proxima vez te dejare en un sitio mas agradable. Que te parecen los jardines de Versalles, o Hawaii antes de la llegada de Cook.

El Doctor empezo a andar, rodeando a la TARDIS, por el callejon y de pronto encontro algo inesperado, el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Que interesante-

El Doctor se acerca a el y en el mismo instante en que hizo el gesto de ir a coger el destornillador sonico de su bolsillo, una voz empezo a gritarle.

-Policia, levante las manos y girese muy despacio!-

El Doctor hizo lo que le decia, le vanto las manos y se giro hacia donde venia la voz. Eran dos policias de uniforme apuntandole con sus armas. Uno era mas alto, de unos 40 y pico aos, con poco pelo y algo de tripa, el otro era mas joven, moreno y con el pelo alborotado.

-Buenos dias agentes-Dijo EL Doctor- Que les trae por aqui?

El agente joven se acerco a el y le puso las esposas de una manera algo brusca y se puso a llevarlo a su coche patrulla.

-Pero que esta haciendo?-Dijo EL Doctor

-Le detengo por sospecha de asesinato-DIjo el agente

-Asesinato, si yo no he hecho nada-Iba diciendo El Doctor de camino al coche- yo acabo de llegar, yo estoy buscando a una amiga y la TARDIS me ha traido hasta aqui, y el cadaver ya estaba cuando he venido.

-SI, claro, estabas aqui de paseo y de pronto te has encontrado con el cadaver- DIjo el agente joven -La excusa es buena, a que si? Pascual.

-De las mejores que he oido en la vida-Dijo el agente Pascual mientras cacheaba al Doctor antes de meterlo en el coche- No lleva documentacion, solo este papel en blanco y esta cosa-dijo tras encontrar el papel psiquico y el destornillador sonico.

-Tenga cuidado con mi destornillador, es muy delicado-Dijo El Doctor

-Esto es un destornillador?, anda y vete por ahi-Dijo el agente Pascual-Joserra, tu vigila a este tio mientras yo acordono la zona mientras vienen los de la cientifica.

El agente Joserra encerro al Doctor esposado en el coche patrulla y se apoyo contra la puerta mientra el agente Pascual acordonaba la zona. AL cabo de unos diez minutos aparecieron tres coches mas, en uno iba una mujer pelirroja que se puso a dar ordenes a la mujer que iba en el coche con ella y a tres personas mas del segundo de los coches, mientra que en el tercero iba una pareja de policias con las placas bien visibles, uno era un hombre alto, moreno y con gafas y la otra, una mujer mas baja con una camiseta de flores y una coleta que se pusieron a hablar con la mujer pelirroja mientras se dirigian hacia el cadaver del callejon.

-Que tenemos aqui, Elena- Dijo el policia a la mujer pelirroja.

-Varon, treinta y tantos- DIjo mientras se agachaba junto al cadaver-No lleva documentacion. Y por la temperatura lleva muerto unas cuatro horas.

-Alguna pista de la causa de la muerte?-Siguio preguntando el policia.

-Pues no Lucas, no tiene heridas de bala, ni de arma blanca. Pero tiene una marca aqui en el pecho como de algun tipo de descarga-Dijo Elena

-Se electrocuto, o lo electrocutaron-Dijo Lucas.

-Por ahora solo es una teoria, sabremos mas despues de la autopsia-Dijo Elena

-Y que sabes del sospechoso?-Pregunto la policia.

-Ese es un colgado que dice que estaba aqui de paseo buscando a una amiga, fijo que venia de camino de la dehesa, no hay mas que ver como va vestido-Dijo el agente Pascual-Lo unico que nos ha dicho es que se llama El Doctor.

-Doctor que?-Pegunto Clara

-Solo El Doctor, oye, lo mismo es el Doctor No y este es James Bond.

-Clara, vete a preguntar por la zona si alguien ha visto algo-Dijo Lucas

-En esta zona, en un fin de semana, tendras suerte si encuentras a alguien sobrio-Dijo el agente Pascual.

Mientras tanto El Doctor seguia esposado en el coche patrulla.

-Me sueltas la esposas, por favor-Le dijo El Doctor al agente Joserra.

-Estas tonto si crees que voy a hacerlo-Dijo el agente Joserra.

-Es que me pica la nariz, necesito rascarme-Dijo El Doctor.

-Pero tu que te has tomado-Dijo el agente Joserra

-Lucas me ha dicho que nos lo llevemos a Comisaria, le interrogaran alli luego-Dijo el agente Pascual.

Pascual y Joserra llevaron al Doctor a su comisaria, donde le encerraron en un calabozo a la espera de que los agentes encargados del caso tuvieran tiempo para interrogarle. Al cabo de un par de horas, otro agente, bajito y fuerte, le saco del calabozo y le llevo a una sala de interrogatorios con una luz azulada. Inmediatamente entraron Lucas y Clara para comenzar el interrogatorio.

-Soy el subinspector Aguilar y ella es la agente Osma-Dijo Lucas-Y el es su abogado de oficio.

-Eso es una novedad, nunca habia tenido un abogado de oficio-Dijo El Doctor.

-Empecemos por el principio-Dijo Lucas-QUien es usted?

-Soy El Doctor, crei que se lo habia dicho a sus companeros.

-Doctor que?-DIjo Lucas

-Solo El Doctor, es que no le gusta.

-Oiga, cachondeos los justos-Dijo Lucas, e inmediatamente le mostro una foto de la cara del cadaver-QUien es?

-No lo se-Dijo El Doctor-Yo solo me lo he encontrado asi.

-Pues si no sabe quien es, porque lo mato?-Dijo Lucas en un tono bastante alto.

-Mas despacio, subinspector, ya se lo he dicho a sus companeros, yo no le mate.

-Ya, y que estaba haciendo esta manana junto a su cadaver.

-Ya lo he contado, yo estoy buscando a una amiga, y el sistema de busqueda de la TARDIS me dijo que estaria cerca de ese callejon, asi que aterrice alli, y mientras intentaba localizarme, encontre viestro cadaver, solo eso.

-Como se llama tu amiga?-Dijo Clara- Quizas ella pueda aclarar esto

-Clara, por favor, no me digas que te crees lo que el te esta diciendo-Dijo Lucas

-Por que no, Lucas, tampoco suena tan raro-Dijo Clara

-Clara, te llamas Clara? Clara Osma, eres tu, tu llamaste la atencion del sistema de busqueda de la TARDIS. Recordadme que tengo que ir a ajustar el sistema, creo que se ha descalibrado.

-Al unico sitio al que a ir es la carcel, como no nos diga de una maldita vez lo que esta pasando aqui.

-Vale, de acuerdo-Dijo El Doctor-Quieres que te diga quien soy. Soy el agente Smith, de Scotland Yard, soy un companero, no teneis de que preocuparos de mi.

-Eres policia?-Dijo Clara

-Esta si que es buena-Dijo Lucas- Y porque no lo has dicho antes?, si se puede saber.

-Porque estoy trabajando infiltrado, por eso, ya os he dicho que estoy buscando a alguien.

-Y como esperas que comprobemos eso-Dijo Lucas

-Podeis mirar mis credenciales, las tiene vuestro companero, el calvo, con algo de barriga, Pascual, creo que se llama.

-Pascual nos ha dicho que no llevaba ninguna clase de documentacion, solo un papel en blanco y una especia de palo de metal con una bombilla-Dijo Clara.

-Es que no miro con atencion-Dijo El Doctor.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la comisaria, Pascual seguia mirando el destornillador sonico.

-Y eso que es?-Le pegunto Laura, su mujer, tambien policia.

-No lo se, es del detenido del callejon-DIjo Pascual-El lo ha llamado destornillador, pero se parece mas a una de esas cosas raras que venden donde los chinos, para molestar a los futbolistas durante los partidos.

Pascual encendio el destornillador dirigido a una de las fotocopiadoras de la comisaria que a los pocos segundos empezo a soltar chispas y acabo por incendiarse, lo que llamo la atencion de Lucas y Clara que salieron corriendo de la sala de interrogatorios seguidos de El Doctor que se fue directo a Pascual a quitarle el destornillador.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, que es muy delicado. DIjo El Doctor.

-Que haces aqui? QUien te ha dicho que podias salir de interrogatorios?-Le dijo Lucas al Doctor.

-Ya os he dicho quien soy, ya no tengo porque estar detenido-DIjo El Doctor

-Estara detenido hasta que yo diga que no esta detenido-DIjo Lucas.

-Pascual, tienes su documentacion?-Le dijo Clara a Pascual mientras Lucas y El Doctor seguian discutiendo sobre la detendcion.

-Que documentacion?-Dijo Pascual-SI solo era un papel en blanco.

Clara cogio el papel psiquico y vio una identificacion de Scotland Yard que le enseno a Lucas, que la cogio, la examino y se la devolvio a El Doctor.

-Perdona por todo esto-DIjo Clara

-Estais perdonados, es vuestro trabajo-

-Vale, eres libre-Dijo Lucas- coje tus bartulos y vete a seguir buscando aquien sea que estas buscando.

-Estais de broma? Me encantan los misterios y me gustaria ayudaros a resolver este-Dijo El Doctor.

-De eso nada, este es nuestro caso. Vete a resolver el tuyo y dejanos en paz-Dijo Lucas.

-QUe esta pasando aqui?-Dijo El COmisario Castilla, el jefe de la comisaria, que habia salido a ver lo que pasaba en la recepcion.

-Agente Especial Smith, de Scotland Yard, aunque puede llamarme EL Doctor-Dijo EL Doctor mostrandole el papel psiquico a el Comisario Castilla-Les estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda a Lucas y a Clara para resolver su caso. Pero ellos parece que no la necesitan.

-Aguilar, creo que no tienen pistas-Le dijo Castilla a Lucas.

-No, aun no, estamos esperando a los resultados de la autopsia-DIjo Lucas.

-Entonces, por que no aceptar su ayuda? La ayuda nunca esta de mas-DIjo Castilla-Bienvenido a la comisaria de San Fernando, agente Smith.

-Sera un placer ayudar-Dijo El Doctor

El Doctor, Lucas y Clara fueron al rincon donde Lucas y Clara trabajaban. El Doctor fue a sentarse en la mesa que encontro a su derecha, pero Lucas le aparto bruscamente de su mesa para sentarse el, asi que El Doctor acabo apoyandose en el alfeizar de la ventana entre ambas mesas.

-Espero que seas util, Smith-DIjo Lucas

-Llamame Doctor, Lucas.

-Por que Doctor? Doctor en algo especial?-Pregunto Clara

-La verdad es que siempre me han llamado asi, desde hace un monton de tiempo.

-Y llevas mucho tiempo dedicandote a esto?-Volvio a preguntar Clara.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto, Clara-Respondio EL Doctor

-Por que no os dejais de charlas y nos ponemos con esto-Dijo Lucas.

-Por favor Lucas, no crees que deberias mas cortes con El Doctor, es nuestro invitado-Dijo Clara.

-Eso es verdad Lucas, deberias ser mas cortes conmigo-Dijo EL Doctor

-Sabeis que, ya que os llevais tan bien, mejor os dejo solos-Dijo Lucas antes de levantarse de su mesa y dirigirse a otra parte de la comisaria.

-Tu companero no es muy amistoso que se diga-Dijo El Doctor.

-Esta pasando una mala temporada, primero tuvieron que operarle de un tumor cerebral y hace solo unas semanas que Angela, su companera, murio en acto de servicio-DIjo Clara-Yo solo soy una sustituta temporal.

-Eso es muy triste, entiendo que se comporte asi-Dijo EL Doctor.

-No lo sabes tu bien-Dijo Clara-Lucas estaba alli cuando hirieron a Angela, y yo. Estabamos en una vigilancia, ella sobre terreno, nosotros desde lejos, ella se metio en un tunel, perdimos el contacto y cuando pudimos llegar hasta ella ya estaba herida. Murio en el hospital al dia siguiente. Creo que Lucas se siente culpable por lo que paso, que le hubiera gustado hacer algo por salvarla.

-Se como se siente-Dijo EL Doctor y se puso a seguir los pasos de Lucas.

Pasando por la recepcion escucho hablar a Pascual y a Laura.

-Que te digo yo que cuando mire ese dichoso papel no habia nada escrito, y de pronto lo miran todos y resulta que estaba hasta El Quijote-Dijo Pascual.

-Ya te he dicho que tienes que ir a revisarte la vista, que el otro dia viendo el futbol te acercaste tanto a la tele que me extrano que no te dieran un pelotazo-Dijo Laura

El Doctor se paro ante un tablon de anuncios en el que aun colgaba un cartel sobre el funeral de Angela.

-Angela Alonso-Susurro EL Doctor mientras leia el cartel-Hubo un tiempo en que me hubiera encantado viajar contigo Alonso.

El Doctor encontro a Lucas en el vestuario, mirando un boligrafo que le habia regalado Angela y que Lucas tenia escondido en su taquilla.

-Es que no me puedes dejar tranquilo un minuto-Dijo Lucas mientras escondia el boligrafo en la taquilla.

-Clara me ha hablado de Angela-Dijo El Doctor.

-Pues no deberia de haberlo hecho-Dijo Lucas.

-Se por lo que estas pasando. Yo tambien he perdido gente, tanta que ni siquiera se como sigo adelante a veces-Dijo El Doctor, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos del vestuario- Tenia una amiga, Amy, mi mejor amiga, mas que eso, ella y Rory, su marido, eran mi familia. Pero se fueron y yo hice un poco como tu, me subi a una nube a apartarme de todo y de todos, no queria volver a saber nada del Universo.

-Me importan un bledo tus historias-Contesto Lucas-Buscate a alguien que quiera escucharlas.

-Desde luego, eres duro de pelar. Yo estaba igual que tu, hasta que encontre a a alguien que me animo a bajar de la nube y volver a ponerme en marcha. Quiza deberias darle una oportunidad a Clara, parece una buena chica y creo que podria ser una buena companera.


End file.
